Vegas Murders
by BrodieCaffee
Summary: A serial killer on the loose, targeting girls with blonde hair and blue eyes. Who becomes the next trarget? Will Nick get the chance to admit his feelings to someone?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Vegas Murders

Pairing: Nick Stokes &amp; Ariana Carter

Rating: PG13ish

A/N: Own the idea and Ariana but the rest was plotted from my twisted mind.

Summary: A serial killer on the loose, targeting girls with blonde hair and blue eyes. Who becomes the next trarget**? W**ill Nick get the chance to admit his feelings to someone?

Chapter One

Las Vegas, Nevada was quite commonly known as Sin City**. M**ainly due to murders and all sorts of nasty unspeakable crimes that seem to happen after dark, or during the day**. B**ut on this one cold but stormy night, there was a serial killer on the loose and he preyed on young girls with blonde hair and blue eyes**. T**his was his time to unleash his most terrible dark side on unsuspecting people who live and work in Las Vegas, only tonight he had already killed one victim in a side alley near the Rampart Casino**. H**is calling card however was never fully revealed as each killing was a number and specific to order**. A**s he used a carving knife on his victims, cutting the main blood flow to the brain and also to the heart, causing instant death, always wearing black gloves to ensure that there was never any fingerprints left behind.

Lurking deep in the shadows of the night, he watched girls walk past and most had dark hair, but one had blonde hair**. H**e wasn't sure if she had blue eyes or not, he made a quick grab for her from behind, holding the knife to her throat, threatening to cut her if she screamed**. N**ot wanting to anger him more, she played along, she didn't want to die but as he put a gag over her mouth to shut her up and then tying her hands behind her back with thick duct tape, she was helpless**. E**ven her ankles had been taped up, struggling against him, he hit her hard with his gun, knocking her out, before placing her limp body into the back of his car, heading to his lair where he planned to kill her**. Only** this time he wanted to prolong the death as he wanted to make her fully suffer each injury and make her beg for her life.

Once in his lair, Ariana was scared for her life and she didn't wan**t to** **loose** her life, she was only 26 years old and had her whole life ahead of her**. S**he had also been seeing CSI Nick Stokes for just under a year now and they had a happy relationship, despite not knowing each other for that long**. A**s she was bound to an old chair, helpess and as her attacker silently watched her struggle to get free, he walked over towards her**. B**efore slapping her hard across the face, making sure it left a mark on her, he was playing such a cruel and twisted game with her**. H**e was gonna make sure that she would never be found alive, leaving her there alone**. So that w**hile he went and killed another victim, the CSI team **would keep **busy. **H**e had to do this right, no mistakes but he always was careful with each kill he made.

As the team were on the crime scene, Nick thought about Ariana, not knowing that she was the killer's new target**. H**e had fallen in love with her, but still hadn't told her how he really felt, he knew that he would have to sooner or later**. H**e tried to **c**all Ariana, but couldn't get through to **her and he** worried about her**. U**naware that she was trapped in the clutches of their serial killer, Nick was scared for her safety and he didn't even know if he would ever get the chance to confess his love for her**. D**espite their entire relationship being a secret from everyone, Nick knew that he loved her and just hoped that he would be able to admit it before it was too late for him to do so.

Not knowing what had happened to Ariana, Nick grew concerned about his girlfriend, he kept trying to call her but nothing, Nick knew that she always answered his phone calls, something didn't sit right with him**. W**hen around 4am, his cell phone buzzed with a **message Nick instantly **opened the message**.**

**H**e was sickened to see his girlfriend Ariana bound and gagged at an unknown location, Nick felt sick with worry about Ariana.

Will Nick manage to find Ariana?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As Ariana was bound and scared for her life, she had tried to break free from her captor but was fruitless. She had also tried to get the duct tape off her wrists, mainly as it was bound so tightly, but even this wasn't gonna end well. She had struggled so many times to get free, that when the serial killer returned to his lair and found her still bound to the chair, he decided to make it worse for her.

He deciding to rip her clothing off, to place more wounds on her body, he roughly ripped her top. Then grabbed the carving knife and runned it along her stomach to prolong the injury. He cut her across with one swift motion, she tried to gasp out in pain but couldn't, due to the duct tape over her mouth. He added other cuts to her body, hoping that they would scar. He even planned to bury her out in the mountains, just outside Henderson, where wild animals could dispose of her body and leave no trace behind.

Nick had tried to get any known features on the photograph but wasn't having much luck in trying to find where Ariana was being held**. **He had no idea what was being done to the girl he loved, each second slowly ticked past. He was so scared that he might never see her again, but he had to be strong, if not for himself then for Ariana. He knew that she was a fighter and it was this that had drawn them together under a year ago. Unbeknown to the team but this serial killer had been a suspect in an old case long time ago and was seeking revenge.

As the serial killer taunted Ariana, she became so scared that he almost left a piece of DNA on her, but quickly stopped, then turning the tables on her, before he took another snap. Only this time it was sent to the LVPD, when the team saw it and realised that they had to move fast to find her. They where unaware that their team-mate Nick had already gotten the first clue and debated to link it with the new photo. He finally did and DB Russell was slightly taken aback when he saw the first photo, he didn't know how or why Nick was sent the first one.

Nick went to the locker room, before he finally broke down in tears. He felt so alone while Ariana was out there trapped with their serial killer. DB found Nick in the locker room, went over to him and asked him about the first photo, Nick sniffled then admits to DB that Ariana was his girlfriend of ten months. Before Nick then asks DB not to tell anyone, DB promised that he won't tell anyone.

Ariana was then kicked in the side when she tried to break free as he unbound her, but the kick was what she got for attempting to flee. He kicked her so hard that it knock the wind out of her and she fell to the concrete ground hard,. Then he then kicked her again, harder this time wanting to leave her a crippled mess and to die from her injuries. Nick needed to find her, he loved her and needed the chance to tell her before it was too late.

Will Nick and the team be able to find Ariana and unmask the serial killer?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As Nick and the team worked to try and find Ariana, he was scared of losing her for good and he loved her so much and as Nick went outside to get some air, he thought back to how he first met Ariana ten months earlier and that it had been at a bar just after a case and they got to know each other, exchanging numbers.

Nick loved Ariana so much and he hoped that he would get the chance to tell her how he felt about her before it was too late for him to do so, as the team looked over the case, it quickly stung as one of the victims was a previous in an old case from when Grissom was boss and as the team dug out that case file, the extent suddenly became clear and now the team knew who they were dealing with, but then Nick got a third message on his cell phone, but was a message from Ariana telling him that he had four hours to find her before time runs out.

Ariana's attacker pushed her up against the wall after uncuffing her and he placed his hand in between her legs as she tried to stop him from doing what he planned to do with her, she didn't want him to rape her and she then felt his other hand clamp over her mouth, she then bit him hard, only for him to recoil backwards and land on the floor, he quickly got back up and lunged for her again, he was gonna make her suffer for what she just did to him.

Nick let the team hear the voicemail message and it scared him, the team saw how scared Nick was about Ariana, who was still being hurt by their serial attacker and Ariana was bound with rope this time as he put duct tape over her mouth to keep her quiet, Ariana struggled to break free but she was unable to break free, he sneered smugly as he watched her struggle to break free from the ropes around her feet and wrists.

The team had to find a way to save Ariana from the serial attacker, only Nick's phone buzzed with a message while he was outside and it was directions for him to find Ariana but he had come alone in order for Ariana to be found alive, Nick had to do this so he could save his girlfriend, he finally saw how badly hurt she was, when he had to fight the attacker, who tried to kill Nick but Nick was stronger and he fought with the attacker, as Nick shot him which winded him, as Nick quickly untied Ariana and he took her to safety and he had to make sure that she was ok.

As Nick took Ariana to Dessert Palm Hospital, where she was checked over and found to have some nasty wounds which were tended to and Nick paced with worry about her and he just hoped that he would be able to admit his feelings for her, Nick was allowed to see her after a few hours, Ariana was shaken after what happened, when she saw Nick, it was relief to see him and she just needed his arms around her, she went over to him and just huddled into his arms as he then holds her close to him, just glad to have her back safe and importantly alive.

Nick kept a gentle hold of Ariana in his arms as he was just glad to have her back and he then tells her "I love you", when Ariana replied, "I love you too Nick", as Nick heard those words about her feeling the same towards him, Nick was happy that she loved him too and he was just lucky that she loved him too and the team found out once Brass told them about the attacker being in lock up after what happened, Nick kept his cell phone off as he wanted personal time with Ariana, he knew that she needed him more than ever right now.

Ariana was lucky to survive the horrible ordeal that she suffered, she was just glad that she'd told Nick that she loved him too and she knew that Nick was one of the good guys and it was part of the reason why she loved and trusted him with her life and she had also known that he would save her life, she felt a little tense and Nick understood that as he would always remain by her side and help her come to terms with this but would take time for her to fully recover and getting back to somekind of normal.

The team knew that Nick wanted time with Ariana and knew that when she was ready, she would have to give a statement about her ordeal and this scared her when she would have to write it all on paper, she just hoped that Nick would be by her side once she wrote her statement about the attack and the effects of her attack would take it's toll on both her and Nick, who would look after her and make sure she was gonna be ok, but that would take time.

It was gonna take time for Ariana to fully recover after her ordeal and she was just glad to have Nick in her life and knowing how lucky they were to have each other and this was only gonna make them closer to each other, Nick placed his hand on the middle of her back as he kept her close to him, she loved him so much.

Nick really loved Ariana and he always would always be there for her and knew she would do the same for him, they loved each other so much and after a few days, Ariana was allowed home and Nick took time off to look after her, he was wary of leaving her on her own, he knew that she needed him to look after her and to protect her.

What happens next for Nick and Ariana?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A few months had now passed since Ariana's brutal attack and she'd given her statement to Captain Jim Brass, while Nick watched from the other side fo the glass, he heard every detail about what Ariana went through and it drew him to tears, hearing it and he vowed to protecct her from now on, he wanted to spend every second with her, Nick knew that she needed him more than ever and afterwards, Ariana went straight into his arms as he held her closely, he needed her just as much as she needed him, Nick loved her so much and once they were back home, Ariana went for a warm shower, she needed to freshen up while Nick made a cup of coffee for himself, he softly sighed to himself.

Ariana had gotten her shower and was feeling a little better, when Nick went over to her, before he gave her a gentle cuddle, knowing that she needed him to help her deal with had happened to her a few months earlier, Nick owed it to her that he was not gonna leave her to deal with it alone, he loved her too much to let her go, he wrapped both arms around her from behind and placed a light kiss on her collarbone, he felt her relax in his arms and he knew that she was now safe with him and Nick was gonna make sure she was always gonna be loved.

Nick went into their bedroom later and found Ariana already was in bed, Nick joined her in bed and as he put his hand on her shoulder as he was careful not to hurt her, when Ariana turned over and she snuggled in close to Nick, she needed to feel close to him right now and she placed her hand on his cheek as she kissed him softly, Nick smiled and kissed her back, he kept both arms around her lovingly, Nick knew that he loved her with all his heart, he wanted to keep her safe and loved from the dangers.

Ariana looked into Nick's eyes, then asked him "Do you ever think we will take our relationship further?", as Nick looked to her then replied, "I hope so sweetheart", when Ariana then whispered into his ear that she wanted him to have her, when Nick smiled then agreed to her suggestion, Ariana smiled as she let him, when Nick placed featherlight kisses on her neck as his hands gently wandered over her delicate body, causing Ariana to softly gasp in pleasure as Nick touched her, he loved her so much and he asks if he can be her first and Ariana looked to Nick and nodded.

Afterwards, Nick held Ariana close to him as his arms were wrapped around her as she was sleeping on his chest, Nick wrapped the duvet around them, he wanted to keep her warm and safe, Nick loved her so much and he was always gonna love her for the rest of his life, he owed it to her and now she was his in every sense of the meaning, Nick loved Ariana with all his heart and wanted to be there for her and make sure that she is safe from harm.

Nick watched her sleep for a while before he too fell asleep next to the one he loves with all his heart, Nick knew how much Ariana meant to him and always would, for the rest of his life, Nick would never wanna lose her, he came close but he never wanted to feel like that ever again, it scared him too much and he didn't wanna ever go through that again, it scared him too much and now he wanted to show just how much she really meant to him and Nick truly loved her with all his heart and he knew that he wanted to show her just how much she really meant to him.

Even as morning shone through the windows and Ariana was sound asleep close to Nick, she was safe and protected with the love of her life, Nick wanted to keep her safe and he hoped that she would be, Nick loved Ariana and knew that he was the only one that Ariana needed to keep her safe and also loved, Nick had to keep her safe from anymore dangers that he hoped that would never happen to her again.

Ariana stretched out and sighed softly as she then woke up, to find Nick looking to her, causing Ariana to smile, she loved him and then she placed a kiss on his chest, before they then shared a soft loving kiss together, Nick knew that she was everything to him and so much more than he'd ever thought was possible and it made him feel so lucky to have Ariana as a major part of his life, Nick loved and trusted her with his life.

While wondering what their future now held for Ariana and Nick, it then got Ariana thinking about her future with Nick, she hoped that she would always be his girl, Ariana loved Nick, she knew that she did and always would love Nick for the rest of her life, he meant everything to her and she was also glad that he was her first, Ariana was happy with Nick and always would be, Nick held her close to him as they spent personal time together in bed, Ariana was happy to be in a serious relationship with Nick who meant everything to her.

Nick remained where he was meant to be, by his girlfriend's side in their double bed, Nick was content where he was and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, knowing that she was his whole entire world and so much more, Nick knew that he would take it further between them when the time was right to do so and Nick just wanted to give Ariana a happy relationship that would be filled with love and protection, he owed that to her and also his heart.

Ariana and Nick stayed in bed for a few more hours and Nick was content to stay in the warmth of their bed together, Nick was so lucky to have Ariana as a major part of his life, Nick was very happy with his relationship with Ariana and also Nick knew that his future was with Ariana, as they had been together now for a little over a year, Nick was very happy with his relationship and Nick wanted to be with Ariana for the rest of his life, he wanted her to be his wife, but it had to be the right time for that, Nick knew that the timing had to be right.

Nick knew how lucky he was to have someone like Ariana as part of his life, he had to count his lucky stars to have Ariana in his life, in the way that he has and knew that fate had lead them together, Nick had to consider himself to be a very lucky guy to have Ariana as his girlfriend, Nick had also known that Ariana was the love of his life and always would be, no matter what happens.

What happens next?


End file.
